


Love, Heartbreak & Harry.

by LarrysRatDad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysRatDad/pseuds/LarrysRatDad
Summary: Love.They say that love can either be a marvelous and spectacular thing that brings happiness and joy, or it can be a heart wrenching storm of constant unbearing pain and suffering.Heartbreak.They say heartbreak is a feeling no one should ever have the misfortune of going through. The constant ache of wondering why you weren't good enough. Why things end up the way they did, and constantly trying to figure out what in God's name you did wrong to deserve the miserable feeling that is heartbreak to take over you.





	Love, Heartbreak & Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> First and probably only thing I'll ever post on here haha. Hope you enjoy :") i wrote it in 20 minutes so sorry if it sucks i was very bored :")) 
> 
> -J x

Love. 

They say that love can either be a marvelous and spectacular thing that brings happiness and joy, or it can be a heart wrenching storm of constant unbearing pain and suffering. 

Heartbreak.

They say heartbreak is a feeling no one should ever have the misfortune of going through. The constant ache of wondering why you weren't good enough. Why things end up the way they did, and constantly trying to figure out what in God's name you did wrong to deserve the miserable feeling that is heartbreak to take over you. 

Love is a wonderfully perfect, and imperfect presence, who Harry had the opportunity to encounter. See, Harry met Love when he was just shy of 17 years old, and felt an immediate infatuation with the being who had pretty blue eyes and a bright sunshine type of smile. 

Love had just turned 18 years old, and Harry thought he was the most beautiful creature to have ever been placed on earth. He was happiness, and Harry thrived off of the feeling he got when he was around Love, he craved that feeling; chased it. 

Harry could go on for days about Love. He could remember every single detail of Love’s body better than he could remember his own, Love belonged to him and he belonged to Love. They made each other strong; complete. 

Harry met heartbreak when he was 23 years old. Heartbreak was a gorgeous being who had never ending legs and pretty long hair, with a breathtaking smile. She was someone Harry had heard about from his boyfriend. 

They seemed to be close. Love had mentioned her a few times. Said they were childhood friends and had known each other as long as he could remember. But Heartbreak couldn't be without Love. As much as Love has loved Harry, he said heartbreak needs him to in order to stay. 

So Love left him. 

Harry is 24 years old and he can still remember the way exact way that Love would hold him, and kiss him. Remembered the way Love would love him. Before heartbreak came into the picture. Before he became miserable. 

Harry was 25 years old when he crosses paths with Love and Heartbreak again. 

It was in a park, and he could see the way that Heartbreak looked up at Love. It was with fondness and happiness. Harry made eye contact with Love, and he could feel Heartbreak to start to creep back in. Her voice saying in the back of his mind “He chose me. You were not enough this time. Now he's mine.” 

 

He left with a broken heart, tears in his eyes, and the same empty feeling he's felt since Love walked out of his life. 

Later that night, Harry heard a knock on his door and opened it, not thinking much of it. On the other side of his door stood Love, in all his beauty and grace. 

Tears stained his cheeks and Harry thought he looked more like sadness than Love, and in that moment he made a promise to himself to never let Love see or feel heartbreak again, for she did not belong to him nor he to her. 

Love pulled the green eyed boy into his arms and let out a string of broken sobs and “I'm so sorry”s as well as “I love you so much”s. Harry stood frozen, not knowing what to do. 

Finally when Love let out a broken whimper at the lack of response and went to pull away, Harry wrapped his arms around Love's shoulders, letting out a breath of relief. 

Harry would finally breathe again. He finally had Love back. Love chose Harry. 

Louis. 

They say that Louis can either be a marvelous and spectacular person who brings happiness and joy, or he can be a heart wrenching storm of constant unbearing pain and suffering.

Harry found that he is a mixture of all of these emotions, and he wouldn't have Louis any other way. Louis is Love, and Love will forever be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :")) again sorry if it sucks i was just bored and i like Larry ok :'(


End file.
